First Of Many
by Redhairedfangirl
Summary: A Rogan story. Takes place sometime after season 7. Will most likely be a one-shot, unless someone wants me to keep going! Rated T because I am paranoid.


_**A/N:**_ So this is my second attempt at the fanfiction world. I truly hope that this one is more successful than the last.

Thank you for making time to read my creation and I hope you enjoy!

 _ **Thank you itsorhere for all your feedback, go check out her latest story it is amazing!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I am sure you know the drill by now. Just encase you don't: The characters who appear in this belong to the "Gilmore Girls" TV show. But the events are mine.

* * *

"As I look back onto those times I understand the mistakes I made.

I don't necessarily regret them, just understand them.

I guess that for you to understand i will have to start at the beginning.

It all started when you said no.

When you not only said no to my marriage proposal, but to the life i dreamt for us.

A life filled with wonder, love and happiness.

But you said no.

You said no, and it broke me.

I went back to my old ways, I drank and slept with a different girl every night.

My friends told me I was being stupid but I didn't listen. All I cared about was forgetting.

I was too busy pitying myself.

I always hoped that one day you would come back to me.

Tell me you were wrong, and that you were sorry.

That obviously never happened.

What did happen was me seeing you with him.

I didn't know him, nor did I particularly want to.

But I saw how happy you were, and I understood that that's all that matters.

Not the final step, or the never ending commitment.

No, what really matters is the happiness.

I wish I would have understood that years ago. Before I ruined it all.

But I didn't. I guess I am telling you this now, to show you that I never forgot you.

You were always there, at the back of my mind.

So thank you. For shaping me. For teaching me. For tolerating me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I hope you will never forget that.

I feel that today, on the day that we can finally move on I should tell you this. So that you know how important you are too me. So thank you my dear Ace, for finally agreeing to take that next step with me. I promise that this time I won't forget the most important part the happiness.

Love, for ever and ever, Mac."

As I looked up from the piece of paper in my hand, I saw tears in her eyes. Real tears. Tears that matched my own.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?" She managed to choke out.

"You don't compete with that. You just answer it."

She nodded, and started talking.

" Logan, back then when I finished college, I loved you so much. But I didn't understand how you could have expected me to uproot my whole life, before I ever had a chance of living it.

I thought you would understand me. But I guess I was wrong.

I must say that when you left I was crushed, but relieved at the same time.

I felt that without you there tying me down I could finally start living.

I had no idea how wrong I was back then.

During the campaign it was nice having the freedom to do whatever I felt like doing.

But when it was over, I understood that I couldn't just phone you out of the blue and tell about my day. Ramble to you about my idiots coworkers. Or just even relax with you after a long day.

And that is when it truly drowned me. What I had done. What I had given up.

And I regretted it. So much.

But by then it was too late. I thought you might have moved on. Finally found someone who actually deserved you. So I decided it was time for me to move on too.

I went on a few dates. Well a little more than a few. Until I met Adam. He was so sweet, and nice. I thought I might be able to be happy with him. But then I saw you that day at the park, and I understood I could never be happy with some else the way I was happy with you.

So I broke up with him. Moved to another apartment and never looked back. I guess you know the rest.

So I too want to thank you. For the love. For the support. For the patience.

I will continue loving you forever, don't you ever doubt that.

Ace."

As she looked back at me I saw how she truly believed each and every word. Then at that moment I was finally happy.

Seeing Logan in front of me with tears in his eyes, and all our friends and family around us, I finally understood what true happiness really was.

Cut out of my thoughts by the celebrant, I heard him say the words I have been waiting and dreading for years.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Even before the words were out of his mouth, Logan's lips were on mine. I could barely make out the cheers around us, as they didn't matter at that moment. All that mattered was that kiss. Our first out of many many more as husband and wife…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So, was it any good? Or should I let it burn in hell? Please let me know what you think by pressing that favorite/follow button, and obviously don't be shy and leave a comment I would love some feedback...


End file.
